


The Wedding

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Gwen, POV Gwen (Merlin), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Gwen and Morgana sneak away to a broom closet.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been beta-read.

“We are at a wedding!” Gwen whispers harshly as Morgana tugs them both into a closet just off the main reception hall. “We can’t be doing this right now!”

“People do this all the time at weddings,” Morgana counters, rolling her eyes as she leans in for another kiss, which Gwen, despite herself, willingly gives.

“Mmm—We—Morgana!” Gwen exclaims, pulling back when her fiancée lays a hand on her chest. “People get hotel rooms to do this. They don’t sneak off into a broom closet!”

“Well, we’ve never been the most conventional couple.”

“Morgana.”

“Gwen.”

“I’m being serious!”

“And so am I.” Morgana smirks and starts laying kisses on Gwen’s neck.

Gwen can’t fight the way her eyes flutter closed and neck tilts back. “Oh—oh, there, just—yes, I—Fine. Bloody fine.” Morgana hums smugly against her neck. “But no making noise!”

“All right,” Morgana agrees, pulling back to grin at Gwen. “I always love a challenge.”

Admittedly, Gwen makes some noise—all right, a lot of noise—while Morgana fingers her, breathing sharply and moaning and making an absolute spectacle of herself. But it’s all right, because the band and small talk in the reception hall is louder. Just a little more, and they’ll be ready to leave—

But then, the room outside falls silent as a clanging against a glass is heard, and oh no, it’s time for toasts.

“Morgana, we have to stop,” Gwen says hurriedly, fear rising up in her.

“But you’re so close, baby, I can tell,” Morgana coos, rubbing her thumb against Gwen’s clit.

“Mm!” Gwen closes her eyes again, breathing deeply. “It’s fine, I’ll live. They’re toasting. They’ll hear—”

Morgana reaches one hand up Gwen’s dress and squeezes her nipple, while the finger of the other dips down and returns to Gwen’s clit wet. Leaning in, Morgana whispers, “Maybe I want them to.”

And it’s that, that more than anything, more than Morgana’s finger rubbing incessantly on her clit, more than Morgana biting at her neck, more than any of the rest of it, that pushes Gwen over the edge and makes her cry out into the quiet, “Oh, oh, oh, oh!”

It’s good, so good, that Gwen could cry, but then as she comes down, reality sets in. Breathing heavily, she shakes her head. “Oh no.”

“Not what you were saying before,” Morgana replies with a crooked smile.

Gwen sighs. “Time to face the music, I guess.”

“Oh love, don’t be silly,” Morgana says, resting a hand on her arm and smirking. “You’re the music.”

“How so?” Gwen asks, knowing it’s a tease but not fully getting how.

“Well,” Morgana says deliberately, “you just gave them the performance of a symphony orchestra.”

And Gwen, even though she doesn’t want to, has to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Be sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! If you have any questions or requests, I can be reached at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com <3


End file.
